This is it the apocalypse
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: To die is a really big adventure but right now surviving is a big adventure the dead rise and attack the living the only way to live is to kill only the strongest survive but is it really the dead that is the problem warning lemons and OC's are being accepted


Chapter 1-The Meeting

The sound of my parents talking and the aroma of bacon filled the house waking me up from my dreams I slowly opened my eyes and my eyes landed on the video game pause page on my tv, I sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes trying to regain my memory from last night and it hit me I stayed up till 1 AM playing some game about some zombies and a group of people fighting them.

My mother came in my room with a bright smile,"good morning sweet heart I came in here to tell you that breakfast is ready but you better hurry you have school today"she said leaving and my eyes shot open wide awake,that's right Japan schools start earlier then American schools, I hurried out of bed almost hitting my head against my dresser but I managed to make it to my closet with no injuries and put on the school uniform.

I hurried rushing down the stairs of my two story little home grabbing some bacon and my bag and ran out the door ignoring my mom yelling my name as I was running and eating I didn't notice the person infront of me and collied in his or her back as we fell to the ground the person to where they landed on their back and I was on top,"s...sorry I was not paying attention"I said eyes closed and face flushed with embarrassment and it went brighter hearing the person voice to hear a deep males voice saying it was okay.

Never in my life have I hurried away with a string of curses flying out my mouth the person looked at me with amusement making me glare at him,"what is amusing you"I said finally looking at him and my eyes sudden widen he was attractive with white hair and those beautiful forest green eyes that I could get lost in...wow stop it Kayla what are you thinking,"it's just why do shy away it seems you are the type to be on top"he said with a grin what a perv!,"no and for your information I'm a virgin"I huffed and walked around him going to school.

When arriving I was surprised well the school was HUGE bigger than my old Highschool in America which I miss I had a boyfriend before I left his name was David Mckinny and we loved one another but I had to leave we still talk to one another but I don't know it just seems so...I can't even say it,when walking past students I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder I was going to elbow them in the gut but they jumped infront of me and saw it was the guy I ran into,"great"I mumbled and he grinned,"I know we started off on the wrong foot so let me reintroduce myself...I'm felix"he said and he stuck his hand out,I looked at it before shaking it,"Kayla"I said

I looked down shyly when we let go of our hands and he seen me shy away and chuckled,"can I see your schedule"he asked I gave him a nod and handed it to him,his eyes scanned the paper before brightly smiling at me causing me to blush,"you got the same classes as me"he said before dragging me to first block which seems to be science,as he dragged me to class I looked around seeing the other students stare at me with confusion and I heard whispers among the group"who is she?""she is with loner boy",the list continues but as I looked at Felix he seemed to ignore them.

Entering class I noticed only 2 students a girl with long blonde hair tha seemed to have one red streak in it,she wore purple glasses that kinda dimmed the blueness in her eyes,she wore the same uniform as me except her skirt was longer,in her hands she held a textbook to this class and hasn't looked up to me or felix,the other student seemed to be a boy he sat in the far corner to where no one saw him barley he had black hair that went to his ears and was layerd to the back of his neck he had skull snapped earbuds in and blasting it I could make out the song to be radioactive by imagine dragons.

Felix sat in the middle back two seats away from earbud boy and 5 seats away from textbook girl and he looked to me with a look saying you gonna sit as I walked by the girl her hand left the book landing on my chest and I squealed catching the attention of the boy in the corner,"w...w...what are you doing!"I screamed and the girl kept reading her hand on my boob grouping it as she spoke,"c size breast"she said and my head lowered as a vein popped out,"let go of my boob!"I screamed backing away and the boy took out his earbuds as the girl looked up at me,I looked to felix for help but he only begin chuckling.

The girl stood up and walked to me as I backed away my back hit the wall and I gulped she grabbed my chin turning my head away looking at me,"she is beautiful"the girl smiled letting go of my chin as she pushed her glasses up,she turned going to her seat and sat down reading again,"I'm Rebekah but call me Bekah"she said,the boy shook his head his eyes going to me,"I'm Cato and sorry about Bekah there she is lesbian and doesn't know how to control herself"he said and I nodded walking and took a seat next to Felix.

Sitting in the class it slowly began to poor with students but as I was doodling in my notebook I lifted my gaze and saw a pink pig tailed girl but she seemed pretty pissed her eyes landed on me and glared I stiffened looking down at my notebook again,Felix leaned over to me and whispered,"don't be scared that's takagi saya her bark is worse than her bite"he said and I nodded and I notice someone sit infront of me the kid was chunky and seemed tense,"excuse me"I said and he jumped with a frighten look,"hey it's okay what's wrong?"I asked but he shook his head with a blush and looked away I sighed softly worried for the fat kid.

The teacher walked in and begin to speak about the lesson I slowly drowned him out to caught up in my drawing to care about some reproduction of some sort I looked up like I was being watched and saw the fat kid looking over his shoulder at me he caught me looking at him staring and he blushed looking forward and I felt someone kick my foot and looked to Felix and saw him flash a smirk my direction and I glared but couldn't help but blush as I looked down.

As class continued I finished the picture of me sitting under a apple tree as I looked up at a boy who dropped a apple on my lap I pulled out my color pencils and begin to color the picture but what I didn't notice I colored the boy with black and white hair and I looked up between Cato and Felix and down at the boy,he looked like Cato but had the eyes and smirk of Felix,I closed the book just as a boy walked in and the teacher glared at him,"Komuro you should have just skipped but he walked straight to a brown haired girl pulling her up they argued till the boy named Komuro slapped the girl I learned to be Rei and I gasped later on they whispered and Komuro,Rei,and Rei's boyfriend left ignoring the teachers protest.

My eyes went to Cato who seemed interested along with Felix and Bekah I stood and saw the teacher look at me he was going to tell me to sit but I walked straight out of class,walking down the empty halls I heard my name I turned seeing Cato,Felix,and Bekah come up,"nice for you guys to join me"I said and they chuckled,"we want to find out what that convo was about the same as you"Bekah said pushing up her glasses as her arms crossed I nodded and we ran to where we hear the voices of the three we stopped seeing them grabbing a bat and a broken broom.

Felix spoke up before I could,"what's going on"he said and the three looked at us Komuro stepped up,"the dead are walking I suggest you get something to defend yourself"he said and I gasped,"zombies?"I asked and Komuro nodded I looked to Felix and we stuck our hands out getting bats I handed two of them to Bekah and Cato and Rei handed me a broken broom like her, I nodded a thanks and we set off.

Coming to an opening we saw a teacher come up but he was grey looking I growled and me and Rei stepped up he seemed to be mindless I don't know if Rei was stupid but I noticed blood fall from his eyes he lunged at us and we impelled him in a stomach after me and Rei knocked him back but he still moved flinging me and Rei to a wall he came at us again but we were able to hold him back but I shook Rei's hubby pulled him off our weapons but the dumb shit got bit and Komuro bashed the zombies head in I sat on the floor looking at it...this is it...the apocalypse

**Hi I hope you enjoyed the story so far this is going to be the rewritten version of my other story by the way I do not own the hotd characters and Felix I only own Kayla,Cato,and Bekah **


End file.
